


Chill (Пока боги спят)

by Nakahira_withCats



Series: Above the Rainbow (power!au, techno drama, BaekChenDo, ChanXing) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Androids, Baekhyun creates androids, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Exodus; El Dorado; Two moons; Machine and others are mentioned, Gen, Power orbs, Techno Drama, prequel to "Девятое небо"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Бэкхён создаёт андроидов...





	Chill (Пока боги спят)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Chill (Пока боги спят)  
Персонажи: Бэкхён, Чондэ, Исин (EXO), Мама  
Рейтинг: PG - 13  
Жанр: power!au, технодрама  
Предупреждение: нелинейный таймлайн, потерянная логика, загулявший на стороне обоснуй, альтернативная любовь к ченбэкам и Бён Бэкхёну, поэтому если вы фанат - читайте с осторожностью  
Размер: примерно 5100 слов  
Краткое содержание: Бэкхён создаёт андроидов  
Примечание 1: за настроение фика спасибо песне Сергея Маврина — «Пока боги спят»  
Примечание 2: приквел к тексту «Девятое небо»  
Примечание 3: Тема: "Выше радуги", внеконкурс команда Mnet 2017 на kpop-AU фесте http://kpop-au.diary.ru/p214297142.htm
> 
> От автора: целиком и полностью посвящается Еlka, спасибо, что прошли этот квест со мной ❤

_Просто следуй за мной, верь мне, оставайся… (со мной)_

***

Маме нравится полумрак.

Бэкхён выключает все лампы, кроме двух: над рабочим столом и над капсулой. Маме точно не стоит знать, что та горит и без искусственного света. 

Раньше Бэкхён думал, что в этом заложена главная несправедливость мира: самый близкий человек не признаёт самую главную его способность. Думал, убегал из дома, ругался с Мамой и братьями. А потом в солнце над ЕХО что-то сломалось, и оно выжгло половину знакомого Бэкхёну мира. Тогда он впервые понял, какой страшной на самом деле силой обладает. И Мама не спешила его разубеждать…

Она всегда приходит в затмение. 

Разрезает пространство серой сферой, подходит бесшумно и кладёт холодные пальцы Бэкхёну на виски. Бэкхён не отвлекается от работы, выжидает пару секунд, а потом аккуратно убирает её руки. Раньше в каждом её жесте для Бэкхёна был особый, нужный ребёнку смысл. А потом Бэкхён вырос и понял, что смысл этот был, но только не для него.

Мама смеётся, треплет его за волосы на затылке и уходит к капсуле.

— Очередная игрушка? Какая растрата силы, вам с Исином давно стоило прекратить свои эксперименты. 

— Не можешь достать Исина, поэтому достаёшь меня? Или хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что тебе вдруг стало дело до меня и того, чем я тут занимаюсь?

Мама цокает языком и стучит ногтем по стеклу капсулы. От её пальцев по жидкости внутри расходится цветная волна, а Бэкхён мысленно рычит и впивается ногтями в ладонь, чтобы не выдать себя и своё беспокойство. Но ничего больше не происходит, Мама теряет к содержимому капсулы интерес и поворачивается обратно к Бэкхёну.

— Ты слишком дерзок для любимого ребёнка, я тебя таким не воспитывала.

— А ты слишком непостоянна для идеальной матери. Какое воспитание, о чём ты? Откуда оно, если даже остальные братья начали думать, что кроме Исина в твоём правильном мире больше никого нет. 

— Мой маленький Бэкхён, я слышу в твоих словах зависть? Ты совсем не изменился за эту пару лет: всё так же любишь брата, зависим от брата… и ненавидишь брата, я права? Но ведь всё ещё можно исправить. 

Бэкхён откладывает в сторону инструменты и выпрямляет спину, глядя ей прямо в глаза. 

— Но за это нужно заплатить? Надо же, как предсказуемо, а я ведь почти поверил, что ты пришла ко мне просто так. Или ты бы и не пришла, но Исин отказался?

— Исин договорился. А вот ты ещё нет.

— А если я не хочу договариваться?

Мама морщится некрасиво, будто наступив ступнёй на таракана. Бэкхён почти пропускает её следующий жест, но датчики над капсулой пищат об опасном повышении температуры.

— Так похож на тебя, — говорит Мама, снова проходя через пространство и оказываясь к Бэкхёну совсем близко. И ловит за руку, не давая нажать спасительную кнопку активации охлаждающих систем, — но разумней было бы вырастить клона, его не так жалко сломать. Сколько ты уже вложил в эту игрушку?

— Отпусти. 

— Нет, Бэкхён, сначала я хочу договориться. Не только на него — на весь твой игрушечный город. Цена его спокойствия — фиолетовая сфера. Принеси мне её, иначе не только сломаю твои любимые вещи, но и выпущу псов. От этого города и камня на камне не останется, а ты будешь смотреть на его закат и ничего не сможешь сделать. Так каков твой ответ?

Она уходит, не дожидаясь его кивка. 

Бэкхён бросается к капсуле, датчик над которой не только пищит, но уже мигает опасным красным. 

Бэкхён открывает клапан спуска жидкости и раздвигает защитное стекло, ловя освобождённого от крепящих ремней и трубок андроида прямо в протянутые руки. От кожи его идёт пар, а губы открываются, как у выброшенной на берег рыбы, в попытке поймать неприветливый сухой воздух.

Ноги подводят Бэкхёна, и он оседает вместе с телом андроида на пол, роняет его на себя, а после бьёт по спине, заставляя работать лёгкие. 

— Я знаю, ты не был готов, но мне не оставили выбора. Прости, что так рано.

На улице поднимается ветер и забрасывает в окно первые крупные капли надвигающегося дождя. С уходом Мамы время за пределами комнаты отмирает, луна освобождает от своей тени солнце, но светлее от этого не становится. Спустя минуту чёрные тучи прорезает яркая вспышка молнии. 

Андроид вздрагивает, сжимается весь, но глаза всё ещё не открывает. Бэкхён проводит рукой по его щеке, спускается ниже: по груди, до солнечного сплетения, по рёбрам, потом на плечи и по спине. Кожа под его ладонью высыхает от жидкости из капсулы мгновенно. Но андроид всё ещё дрожит и дышит быстро, глубоко: то ли боится, то ли никак не может привыкнуть. Нужно сходить за одеждой для него, или хотя бы покрывалом, но Бэкхён продолжает сидеть на полу, слушая его сердце и гладя уже сухие руки. Доходит до кистей и упирается большим пальцем в раскрытую ладонь:

— Покажи. — Андроид двигает губами, словно пытаясь сказать, но так ничего и не произносит. — Покажи, я хочу увидеть.

Андроид мотает головой, пытается выдернуть руку, но Бэкхён не разрешает. 

— Сегодня не лучший день, чтобы родиться. Но в нашем городе так давно не было грозы. Покажи свою силу, я выдержу.

Андроид напрягается, словно решаясь, а потом руку Бэкхёна рассекает надвое боль, а молнии из пальцев андроида срезают кусочек мяса с мизинца. 

Бэкхён шипит, но не даёт андроиду вырваться. Тот оказывается неожиданно прытким, вёртким, настойчивым и сильным, а в глазах его, наконец открытых, плещется страх — не за себя, за Бэкхёна — и жёлто-белая ярость. 

— Тихо, всё хорошо, Исин меня починит потом, не беспокойся. Исин — мой брат, — на тут же изменившийся, удивлённо-заинтересованный взгляд, — я вас потом познакомлю. 

А ещё быстро понимающим и очень любопытным. Бэкхён именно таким его себе и представлял. 

— Пойдём, я кое-что тебе покажу. 

Бэкхён поднимается с пола, и андроид поднимается следом, один в один копируя его движения. Делает два шага, а потом замирает и прижимает руки к груди, поднимая от пола то одну, то другую ногу.

— Холодно, — неуверенным, ещё хриплым голосом. 

— Сейчас, подожди. — Бэкхён бьёт себя по лбу за забывчивость и нерасторопность, комната наполняется согревающим солнечным светом, а плечи андроида накрывает чёрная утеплённая накидка с рабочего стула. Обувь Бэкхён снимает и отдаёт свою. — Потом подберём что-нибудь из одежды, гардероб в соседнем отсеке, сначала мне надо тебе одну вещь отдать.

Шкатулка со сферами лежит на единственной свободной от инструментов полке. Бери, кто хочет, но не каждый сумеет взять. Люди из рабочего персонала не сунутся, а роботов Бэкхён сюда не пускает. Мама смогла бы, но её интересуют совсем другие сферы.

Бэкхён открывает шкатулку, проводит пальцами по круглым бокам. У Бэкхёна как главного хранителя знания Древних их всего три. Остальные сферы братья носят при себе и далеко не отпускают.

Но от чёрной Лу Хань отказался сам. 

Брат для коричневой сферы так и не родился.

Последнюю, тоже Древнюю, Бэкхён нашёл в тайне от Мамы. У неё жёлтый цвет и молния внутри уголками упирается в оболочку.

Бэкхён берёт её и отдаёт андроиду.

— Держи. Теперь она навсегда твоя. 

Сфера в руке андроида начинает светиться, признавая равной себе его силу. Бэкхён улыбается, когда андроид прячет сферу под накидкой и говорит:

— Спасибо.

— А ещё я не успел придумать тебе имя. За столом — компьютер, там можно выйти в архивную сеть. Выбери сам.

Бэкхён надеется, что хоть андроид родился раньше, чем нужно было, система успела прописать ему необходимые базовые настройки. Остальному Бэкхён сможет обучить его сам. 

Андроид кивает, но к компьютеру подходит с другой стороны, через электричество на пальцах подключаясь к внутренней сети.

— Так быстрее, — поясняет он удивлённому Бэкхёну.

Меньше, чем через десять минут, андроид называет себя «Чондэ».

***

— Не спи.

— Мммм? — Бэкхён трёт глаза и сильнее кутается в чёрный плащ с огромным капюшоном, который постоянно сползает на глаза. Плащи добывал Исин, он же подбил Бэкхёна на эту странную вылазку. — Да не сплю я. Ты уверен, что они придут? Может, тот странник всё напутал, кто знает, как работает его железный мозг, вдруг «сегодня» — это какой-то секретный код и на самом деле это означает «Я тебе нравлюсь?»

Исин пихает его локтем в бок и смеётся, но когда Бэкхён порывается засмеяться тоже, быстро закрывает его рот рукой.

— Смотри, на горизонте!

Сегодня время луны: она закрывает собой половину неба, плавит серебряным диском горизонт. За всё детство Бэкхён так и не смог понять, почему луна не стала вторым солнцем, если иногда она даже страшнее. 

Но ещё больше пугает сейчас не она. Загораживая её всё сильнее, густыми чёрными тенями укрывая землю далеко вперёд, из-за северной горы выползают огромные металлические монстры. Безобидные, на самом деле, неспешно двигают механическими лапами, как ленивые животные у погонщиков волов. Они и есть животные — странные порождения их планеты, пойманные и приручённые особенно хитрыми почти-людьми, конвоирами. Мама бы сейчас сказала, что все её дети — люди, но эти и внешне мало похожи, они с самого начала отказались от сфер, да и выглядят чуть ли не вдвое старше неё. И у них механические сердца, Бэкхён уверен. 

Он шепчет Исину:

— Прикрой.

А сам скатывается по продирающимся сквозь камни корням чуть ниже по склону, почти под ноги к монстрам, достаёт кожаную записную книгу и прикреплённое к запястью солнечное перо. Под скрежет металла совсем не слышно, как шипит от луча ткань, на которой тонкий гриф оставляет быстрые рисунки, заметки, линии движения конечностей монстров и каждой детали отдельно в их огромном железном организме. Бэкхён чертит увлечённо, внимательно, иногда высовывая язык, почувствовать заодно, как движется вокруг монстров воздух. Исин сверху негромко ругается, а потом сам тянет его корнями за плащ, когда одна из железных лапищ чуть не рискует Бэкхёна раздавить. Журит, что он, конечно, ребёнок сложный, но Маме в живом виде всё равно нужен больше, чем какие-то непонятные металлические твари, да и Исину хотелось бы брата сохранить. Бэкхён улыбается, невозможно довольный, и прячет книгу в поясную сумку. 

С тех пор жизнь его разделяется на «до» и «после».

Когда Мама говорит, что старшим детям уже можно жить отдельно, Бэкхён не удивляется. Настолько сильно не удивляется, что даже Исин подозревает его в неискренности. А Бэкхён машет на всё рукой, забирает с собой все чертежи, наработки и несколько самых верных людей, а после разрезает ночь крылом Чёрной Жемчужины и направляет её в сторону неприветливого севера. 

Туда, где когда-то давно жили огромные железные монстры. Туда, где их не видели уже очень много лет. На смену им пришли новые недозвери — андроиды. И Бэкхён никогда не считал, что именно он их придумал. Подсмотрел — да. Подтолкнул к их созданию заинтересованных людей — тоже. Но придумал — никогда. Для себя Бэкхён давно решил, что изначально андроидов придумала планета, а он просто сумел воплотить в жизнь подаренный ею материал. 

— Мастер Бэкхён, вас вызывает сорок второй отсек, у них там какое-то нарушение.

Бэкхён встряхивает головой, прогоняя из неё воспоминания, и возвращает потрёпанную кожаную книгу на полку. Данные из неё давно перенесены на более надёжные носители, расписаны, отточены, доведены до совершенства, но Бэкхён хранит её как артефакт, как символ, что когда-то Всё Началось. 

— Настолько сильное нарушение, что требуется моя помощь? Лори, у меня сегодня поставки капсул, их надо проверить, работы на целый день, как думаешь, где я важнее?

— Четырнадцать дробь десять уставного регламента, Мастер, попытки вывезти за территорию города уникальный материал. Мне самой проверить?

Бэкхён трёт переносицу, пытаясь отогнать фантомную головную боль и нехорошее предчувствие. Оно преследует его уже несколько дней, наверное, уже пора посетить брата — Исин не раз говорил, что всегда рад внезапным гостям, даже если они приходят исключительно за лекарством.

— Нет, не надо. Я спущусь. Займись капсулами, разрешение номер три-пятнадцать, даю тебе полный доступ к их системе. 

Сорок второй отсек находится почти в подвале, по соседству с камерой утилизации и морозильными комнатами. Температура здесь, даже в лабораториях, поддерживается близкой к нулю, а работают с образцами либо роботы, либо коренные жители прежнего Чилла. Бэкхён не относится ни к тем, ни к другим, но порядок поддерживать даже здесь обязан. Утеплённый плащ спасает от холода лишь наполовину, а светить силой перед работниками Бэкхён не любит. Ёжится и выходит из лифта под тусклое освещение отсека. Кивает рабочим не отвлекаться и сразу подходит к камере утилизации.

— Проблема в этом? 

Двое чилловцев урчат, пиная третьего, стоящего на коленях, а тот поднимает голову и жалобно лепечет что-то в оправдание, показывая то на себя, то на груду металлолома, микросхем и проводов в углу.

Бэкхён морщится и включает в наушнике переводчика.

«Он сломанный, правда сломанный, Мастер. Это отходы, в них совсем нет силы жизни, я ничего плохого не хотел, поверьте».

— Это так? — спрашивает Бэкхён остальных чилловцев. Те снова урчат и разводят руками. — Да что же такое, ничего нельзя на вас оставить, почему в моих лабораториях снова беспорядок?! Лори, соедини меня через полчаса с Профессором, хочу обсудить его руководство.

— Слушаюсь, Мастер. А что с этими? Ликвидировать?

— Нет, я решу. Поросёнок! — На голос Бэкхёна из камеры утилизации, радостно стуча восьмью паучьими ножками по полу, мчится первый построенный Бэкхёном робот. Бесполезный в хозяйстве практически всем, кроме того, что питается отходами и умеет отличать живую материю для будущих андроидов от неживой испорченной искусственной. — Проверь.

Поросёнок принюхивается к отходам, пробует на зуб, а потом возмущённо пищит всеми датчиками.

— Вот видите, — снова обращается Бэкхён к провинившемуся чилловцу, — а вы говорите «сломанный». В камеру его, потом разберёмся. И зачистите память, не хочу, чтобы данные снова утекли из города.

«Но вы правда не сможете его собрать. Он не хочет жить, не хочет! Не идите против воли жизни, вы и так столько раз гневили Богов».

— И главное — одну Богиню, — тихо говорит сам себе Бэкхён, — Поросёнок, забирай тут всё, мы уходим.

Робот пищит и собирает отходы в углу на поддон, а потом бежит за Бэкхёном к лифту, едва не снося широкими боками закрывающиеся двери.

В лифте Бэкхён позволяет себе расслабиться, расстегнуть пуговицы жёсткого воротника и окутать себя, наконец, тёплым светом. Поросёнок рядом изображает что-то похожее на «дышит», а Бэкхён не может выкинуть из головы последние слова чилловца. Можно ли назвать жизнь андроида жизнью? И в праве ли Бэкхён навязывать её тому, кто не хочет её принимать? 

Бэкхён смотрит на груду отходов, разворачивает под освещение кусочки микросхем, совсем не зная, чего в них ищет. А потом пальцы упираются во что-то острое, горячее, пронизанное импульсами и золотыми нитями контактов. Живое. Бэкхён рассматривает эту деталь, укладывая её схемами вверх на ладони. Ничего необычного — обыкновенная флешка, из такой обычно вырастает мозг андроида. Или не вырастает, если она оказывается повреждённой.

— Лори, отмени Профессора, хочу немного поработать.

***

— Что такое «Машины»?

Чондэ встречает Бэкхёна у входа в ангар с Жемчужиной. Его длинный плащ шелестит в такт шагам, отвлекая Бэкхёна от тяжёлых мыслей. Сам Чондэ отвлекает, но Бэкхён старается сосредоточиться на плаще. Сейчас они похожи на главнокомандующего и генерала несуществующей армии, главных и единственных союзников в неизвестной войне. Бэкхён усмехается, думая, что иногда Чондэ и правда его правая рука. А иногда — сущий ребёнок. 

— Если всё равно взламываешь систему, мог бы искать тщательней.

— Но там пароль!

— Обойди. 

— Там твой пароль. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал о жизни за городом. 

— Так и скажи, что не можешь.

— Я всё могу! Возьмёшь меня в следующий раз с собой?

— Чондэ…

— Почему? Почему мне нельзя? Всем можно! Мне рабочие внизу рассказывали, что за городом тоже есть наши поселения. Что андроиды уходят и строят там дома. Даже города! 

— Но они не возвращаются. Те, кто уходят, никогда сюда не придут. Это их выбор. 

— Но я не хочу уходить, я хочу только посмотреть, разреши. Пожалуйста.

Бэкхён всегда ведётся, когда Чондэ так просит. Не может ему ни в чём отказать. Но за городом Бэкхёна ждёт Мама. И мир Бэкхёна за городом совершенно другой. Бэкхён пока не готов его Чондэ показать. 

Достаточно и того, что фиолетовая сфера в кармане сейчас жжёт пальцы даже через три слоя одежды. Бэкхён боится, что узнав правду, зачем он уходит из города, Чондэ будет к нему совершенно другой. Достаточно уже и того, что Исин обо всём узнал.

«Я пойму тебя, Бэкхён, а вот остальные не поймут. Они же тоже твои братья. А вдруг кто-то из них окажется следующим?»

Бэкхён зажимает зубы и стонет, задевая пострадавшей рукой косяк. Старший сын Мамы не хотел так просто расставаться с жизнью и вымотал Бэкхёна на славу, прежде чем отдать свою сферу. Исин поправил всё, вот только руку не стал — в наказание. 

Чондэ замечает и тут же подставляет плечо, разрешая на него опереться. 

— Позвать доктора или Лори? 

— Не надо, само пройдёт. Постой так немного.

Чондэ замирает послушно, а Бэкхён утыкается лбом в пластины его плаща чуть повыше груди. А потом чувствует, как Чондэ осторожно массирует ему шею. 

— Это сложно — рассказать. В мире за пределами этого города то, что я сделал — преступление.

— Тогда не рассказывай.

— Но ты хочешь знать. И так будет честнее. 

— Только если тебе станет легче. Я — андроид, Бэкхён, я потерплю. 

— Глупый ты, — улыбается Бэкхён. Боль потихоньку его отпускает. — И снова ходишь на нижние этажи. Тебе наверху так скучно?

— Без тебя — да. А ещё я тоже хочу работать с андроидами. Новые поколения, я читал твои расчёты и нашёл две ошибки. Это так интересно. 

«Так похож на тебя»…

Одной фиолетовой сферы Маме может быть недостаточно. 

Больше, чем об убитом брате, Бэкхён боится признаться Чондэ, что не берёт его с собой потому, что даже внутри Двух Лун не может его ни защитить, ни спрятать.

***

У андроида цветные сны.

Бэкхён выводит изображение на проектор и сам засыпает под эти картинки. На них взрываются фантастические вселенные, машут хвостами кометы, распадаются звёзды и вырастают из ничего новые города. Не буквально, памяти андроида ещё не хватает детально описать эти знания, только линии, цифры и символы, но Бэкхёну видится именно так. Бэкхён с детства видит в обычных графиках совсем другое.

Андроиду снится Хаос. Андроид не хочет просыпаться. 

Чилловец в лаборатории был прав — андроид сломан. Он не стал роботом ещё в лаборатории. Он сразу отторг тело, которого обычно хватало для остальных, новых андроидов. 

Андроид не хочет рождаться.

— Лори, что там по наработкам новых моделей? 

— Вы про последнее поколение, Мастер? Мы ещё не проводили опыты. Результат может быть непредсказуем.

— Но в симуляторе всё работало? 

— Симулятор не учитывает внешние характеристики и данные разума, Мастер. 

— Вот заодно и опробуем. Мне нужно будет много материала, приготовь всё сегодня. 

— Хорошо, Мастер. Профессор хотел с вами переговорить, установить соединение?

— Нет, я не в настроении. Хотя ладно, включи в верхней комнате, я буду там.

В верхней комнате Бэкхён вести переговоры не любит. Здесь в окно видно обе луны и неоновые огни нижнего города. Любоваться бы, а не работать. Но проектор занят, а в комнате Бэкхёна повсюду кусочки металла, синтетики и неприжившихся частей андроида. Свои ошибки Бэкхён показывать Профессору не хочет.

Экран на стене загорается. Профессор тоже выглядит не радостным.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, Мастер Бэкхён.

— Я хотел обсудить беспорядок, который вы до сих пор позволяете рабочим, и возможность утилизации любых деталей без моего приказа. Вам недостаточно, что за Городом Двух Лун и так строят новых андроидов по обрывкам украденных у нас сведений и в том, что они получаются бракованными, обвиняют нас, конечно?

— Простите, Мастер Бэкхён, больше такого не повторится. Мы проведём зачистку в рядах низших рабочих.

— Не надо так кардинально. Здесь все пришли работать по своей воле, я не хочу, чтобы нас боялись. И разговоров лишних тоже не хочу, вот за этим проследите.

— Работаете над новой моделью? Нужна моя помощь?

— Нет. Всего лишь ремонтирую одного андроида, там всё стандартно, просто очень кропотливая работа и её много. Возьмите пока на себя до особого распоряжения все лаборатории внизу. Ключи от города я пока передам Лори, все внешние дела можете вести через неё.

— Хорошо, Мастер. — Бэкхён не выключает сразу экран, и Профессор тоже ждёт. — Вы что-то ещё хотели уточнить?

— После прошлого раза кто-нибудь ещё обращался к вам за продажей чертежей?

— Вы о Машинах? Нет, они не имеют к городу никакого отношения, можете быть спокойны. Те, кто их создали, не могли видеть наши исследования.

— Хорошо. Лори свяжется с вами, если мне ещё что-то потребуется. Спасибо.

Значит, Машины создали люди. С помощью Мамы или без, Бэкхёну до этого больше нет дела. Его андроиды скоро смогут жить совсем без сфер и станут даже более свободными, чем люди. Если атмосфера EXO вдруг станет к тому времени совсем не пригодной для жизни всех детей Мамы, Бэкхён смело сможет их здесь оставить одних. И, кажется, он нашёл того, кто станет его заменой.

Если, конечно, получится его оживить. 

— Лори, подготовь корабль, только не очень заметный, не Жемчужину. 

— Вы куда-то собираетесь, Мастер?

— Да. В Эль Дорадо. Давно не видел брата.

В Эль Дорадо сотни входов и выходов, иногда Бэкхён удивляется, как Исин ещё сам здесь не потерялся. 

— Зато никто чужой не пройдёт.

— Тебе Лу Хань подарил свою способность читать мысли?

Исин смеётся и крепко его обнимает.

— Так редко нас посещаешь. А я каждый раз думаю, что ты что-нибудь себе вживил или совсем поменял тело на искусственное, и больше моя помощь не потребуется. 

— Зачем мне это?

— Чтобы лучше понимать своих детей. 

Бэкхён выскальзывает из его объятий и отходит в сторону. В вечнозелёном городе Исина всегда красиво и тепло. Мир ещё дышит и живёт магией, первой, настоящей, той, которая была до сфер. Но даже здесь Бэкхён чужой.

— Если так размышлять, они и твои дети тоже. Но много ли андроидов ты видел?

— Моя сила жизни, которую ты синтезируешь для капсул, ещё не есть я. А вот то, сколько ты в них вкладываешь, уже похоже на отцовство. 

— Маме бы не понравились такие внуки.

— И поэтому ты сбежал? Бэкхён, ты не сможешь всю жизнь прятаться в своей ракушке. Жизнь на EXO меняется, ты слышал про Исход?

— Меня это не касается.

— Коснётся. Но сейчас тебя беспокоит другое. Ты бы не пришёл просто так.

— Один… андроид. Его хотели утилизировать как неудавшийся образец. Но я успел забрать все детали себе. Он не похож на остальных. Он не принимает твою энергию. Он отторгает все оболочки. Но он живой, он уже может подключаться к сети, он спит, но не хочет просыпаться. А я уже не могу его выкинуть, не могу доверить кому-то ещё. Помнишь, когда у меня что-то не получалось, ты всегда мне давал подсказку или разворачивал проблему так, чтобы я увидел, что пропустил? Я сейчас в тупике, и все знания оказались бесполезны. 

— Тобой движет азарт, Бэкхён, и привычка побеждать. 

— Предлагаешь сдаться?

Исин улыбается, наклонив голову к плечу и внимательно смотрит на Бэкхёна: 

— На EXO только две стихии дают жизнь, и если моя всегда помогала другим твоим роботам, но сейчас бесполезна... Ты же прилетел не спросить, что дальше делать, потому что уже знаешь ответ? Потому вопрос не в том, чем я могу помочь, а на что ты готов для его рождения. Ты мой брат, Бэкхён. Единственный из равных мне братьев. И ты знаешь о последствиях. Решай.

Лори, как Бэкхён и просил, оставляет все материалы в его комнате.

Бэкхён собирает их весь вечер и следующее утро, конструирует, подгоняет друг к другу до мельчайших частей. Пробует через манипулятор, как разгибаются пальцы, как широко и плавно движутся руки, как крепко ноги держат тело, а внутренняя усовершенствованная броня принимает удар. Бэкхён лепит его идеальным. Сначала — с себя, потом доверяется механизму на флешке механического мозга и цветным снам. 

В прошлый раз отторжение произошло через десять минут. В этот у Бэкхёна, по расчётам, нет и пяти. Он решается.

Собирает свет на ладони в плотный ком и разжимает андроиду зубы, наблюдая, как от горла растекается солнечными змейками сила по его телу. Андроида выгибает на столе, Бэкхён прикладывает пальцы к его рёбрам в районе сердца, вбрасывая под кожу вторую порцию света. А другой рукой держит за руку, успокаивая, будто человека. 

Теперь остаётся только поместить его в капсулу, в которой андроид накопит уже свою настоящую силу, и ждать.

Если Бэкхён не прав, если Исин ошибся — андроид просто сгорит. Как половина знакомого Бэкхёну в детстве мира под сломавшимся солнцем EXO. 

А от цветных снов останутся лишь воспоминания.

***

— Мастер Бэкхён, торговцы прошли все тысячу ступеней и хотят увидеться с вами.

Бэкхён поднимает голову от увеличительного стекла и кивает Чондэ. Тот быстро всё понимает, подходит к столу и берёт руками в плотных перчатках обе фиолетовые сферы. Подделка, над которой Бэкхён трудился всю ночь, с виду совсем не отличается от настоящей. Отличается ли по силе, никто кроме хранителя силы земли не сможет проверить. Или кроме андроида со схожими способностями.

— Настоящую спрячь, но так, чтобы место даже я не знал, но ты смог найти в любое время. А вторую — в шкатулку. Будешь возвращаться, пройди незаметно и послушай. Вдруг я что-то в их предложении упущу.

Сегодня — новолуние, и Бэкхён ждал к себе совсем не торговцев.

Из них в комнату заходит только один, за остальными Бэкхён просит проследить Лори. 

У торговца сморщенное старостью и шрамами лицо, не хватает одного глаза, и вместо руки — металлический протез. 

— Хотите нарастить кожу? Это будет очень дорого стоить, проще изготовить новый протез. Знаете расценки? — спрашивает Бэкхён, указывая на руку. 

Торговец скрипуче смеётся, а второй рукой ныряет под полу дорожного плаща. 

— Хочу у вас кое-что наше забрать, — говорит он, а Бэкхён не успевает среагировать, как воздух разрезает электрический кнут Чондэ, а торговец валится на колени, в предсмертной судороге прикрывая дыру в груди.

— У него был лазер пространства. Ты бы не успел ничего сделать, даже информацию вытащить. Я читал про них: их учат умирать, но не сдаваться в плен.

Бэкхён тяжело вздыхает. 

— Я плохо на тебя влияю. Подождёшь здесь?

— Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти один?

— Я знаю, чьи это люди. И если я прав, у него серая сфера. И он мой брат, Чондэ, нам с ним давно надо было поговорить.

Чондэ подходит и кладёт руку Бэкхёну на запястье, на мгновение удерживая, будто хочет что-то сказать… но только кивает и отступает в тень. 

Бэкхён поднимается на крышу. 

Кай стоит почти на самом её краю, ветер треплет его одежду и волосы. Бэкхён плохо помнит его внешность, Мама создала его гораздо позднее остальных братьев, но в прошлый раз его волосы были сильно короче.

— Твой пёс убил моего подчинённого.

— Твой подчинённый не проявил должной вежливости и хотел убить меня, здесь такое не любят. Забирай сферу и уходи, мне не нужны проблемы.

— Смерть старшего брата уже не проблема? Или ты думал, что с ней всё закончится? Но Маме теперь нужна другая сфера. 

— Так ты сейчас её посыльный? А я думал, она всем детям разрешила быть самостоятельными. 

Кай тихо рычит, сжимает руку в кулак, но больше ничего не делает. 

— Я выполнил договор, — продолжает Бэкхён, — больше я ей ничего не должен, так и передай.

Кай разворачивается, и Бэкхён видит на его лице не только злость, но ещё отчаяние и страх.

— Мама скоро покинет EXO. Без нас. 

— Хочешь заработать место в спасательной шлюпке? 

— Хочу выжить. Не хочу, чтобы Машины ломали мой дом. Будет война, но я не хочу, чтобы мою спину прикрывал тот, кому я не могу доверять. Не хочу, чтобы страшное солнце появилось по чьему-нибудь зову снова и дотла выжгло эту планету. Белая сфера света. Маме нужна она, чтобы навсегда запечатать. 

Бэкхён смеётся — у Кая даже оружия с собой нет.

— Попробуешь забрать?

— Ты сам принесёшь, так она сказала. И что ты знаешь — почему. В следующее затмение на Голубую Планету улетает её корабль. Он будет тебя ждать.

Кай взмахивает рукой с серой сферой и исчезает.

Бэкхён разворачивается и смотрит на напряжённого Чондэ.

— Я не учил тебя подслушивать.

— Ты пойдёшь к ней? Нет другого выхода? 

Бэкхён усмехается:

— Выход всегда есть. Захвати шкатулку и спускайся в ангар, мы немного полетаем. 

Когда Чондэ уходит, Бэкхён подключает на связь Лори. Мама знает, почему он придёт. Бэкхён тоже это знает.

— Мастер Бэкхён, у вас будут распоряжения?

— Я ненадолго покину город. Вместе с Чондэ. Обеспечь нам незаметный уход. Чтобы никто здесь, даже Профессор, не узнал, что нас внутри города нет. И зачисти к моему возвращению код двадцать один ноль девять девяносто два, причина: утилизация в связи с угрозой жизни. На всех уровнях системы и сети.

— Но Мастер, это код…

— Ты всё поняла, Лори? К моему возвращению его существовать не должно. В твоих данных тоже. 

— Да, Мастер.

Чондэ держит шкатулку со сферами обеими руками и неуверенно поднимается на борт Чёрной Жемчужины. 

— Никогда не искал по базам, как летать?

— Это неожиданно. Что ты берёшь меня с собой.

— Мы летим к Исину. Я давно обещал вас познакомить. Мне там надо переговорить с одним человеком, а после вернёмся. Тебе там понравится, Эль Дорадо вживую интересней и прекрасней, чем на картинках в сети. 

Бэкхён не совсем врёт.

— Исин, мне нужен Лу Хань, срочно. Надо рассчитать одну вероятность.

— Ты же знаешь, он отошёл от наших дел. Даже я не смогу уговорить тебе помочь. 

— Я сам уговорю, проводи меня к нему. 

Исин снова наклоняет голову, рассматривая Чондэ. 

— Почти как настоящий человек. Даже лучше. 

Чондэ нервничает и, кажется, уже не хочет знакомиться.

— Я сейчас вернусь, не уходи далеко, — просит Бэкхён, забирая шкатулку. В ней сейчас ненастоящая фиолетовая сфера, ничейная коричневая и чёрная. Лу Ханя.

Чуть позже, уже на Жемчужине, Бэкхён крутит её, остывающую от силы, в руках и размышляет над словами брата. Лу Хань назвал время и безопасное место. И сколько времени потребуется Чондэ, чтобы вернуться в город. Если всё пройдёт хорошо, и никто больше не вмешается в его судьбу.

— Ты снова не хочешь ничего рассказывать. Это тоже преступление? То, что ты хочешь сделать? 

— Хуже. Это предательство. Скажи, ты бы пошёл сегодня со мной, если бы знал, что я тебя брошу?

Чондэ смотрит прямо на Бэкхёна и кивает. 

— Ты бы вернулся. А я бы ждал, сколько потребуется.

— А если нет?

— Значит, с тобой что-то случилось, и я сам бы отправился тебя искать.

— А если бы ты меня уже не помнил?

— Ты бы оставил мне подсказку. Сферу, например, поэтому ты попросил меня оставить свою дома? Чтобы я вернулся за ней?

Бэкхён улыбается. 

— Иди сюда.

Чондэ подходит и встаёт рядом, приседая на одно колено, и наклоняет голову. Бэкхён кладёт на неё руки, прощупывая важные точки контактов, через которые проходят каналы, отвечающие за память. 

— Будет больно. 

Чондэ глубоко вздыхает, а потом ненадолго задерживает руку Бэкхёна. 

— Это обратимо? Как я пойму, что ты решил свои дела, и я могу вернуться?

— Я не знаю. 

Дела Бэкхён будет решать уже не на EXO. Он достаёт белую сферу и кладёт её в ладонь Чондэ, закрывая вокруг его пальцы. 

— Это твой пропуск обратно. Сейчас я прячу не только тебя, я прячу и её тоже. Мама быстро потеряет ко мне интерес, если ей будет не на что давить. Но сейчас ей нужна не сфера, ей нужен я. Людьми на Голубой Планете должен кто-то управлять, а у меня есть опыт. И сила, чтобы устрашить непокорных. А потом можно нарисовать картинки, вырезать идолов и пугать только с них. И тогда я вернусь. Защищай до меня EXO, ты сможешь. Братья тебе помогут. Мне бы уже не стали, а тебе помогут. Исину ты понравился. Если найдёшь достойных, отдай остальные Древние сферы. С ними будет проще успокоить Машины, а если соберёте все — восстановить баланс планеты. Может, тогда и солнце перестанет барахлить. Это всё сказал Лу Хань. Он больше не владеет силой, но ты можешь ему верить.

— Я верю тебе.

— Это хорошо. Закрой глаза. 

Бэкхён выжигает память Чондэ осторожно, только те места, что связаны с его рождением и самим Бэкхёном. Солнечная сила внутри Чондэ сможет потом вылечить ожоги, а регенерация — нарастить новую ткань. Но не всё остальное. И если они встретятся снова, Чондэ вряд ли вспомнит того, кто дал ему жизнь. 

И это сделает его сильнее. Он больше не будет обязан Бэкхёну, не будет от него зависим. И если снова останется рядом, то только потому, что действительно сам так решил.

От боли Чондэ отключается, и Бэкхён на руках выносит его из Жемчужины. 

Вокруг корабля — разрушенные стены, ветер и серый песок. Бэкхёну остаётся только надеяться, что Лу Хань прав во всём, и пока Чондэ восстанавливается, его никто не успеет обидеть. А после — никто не сможет.

Бэкхён проводит по его щеке, так же, как тогда, когда он вытащил Чондэ из перегревшейся от силы Мамы капсулы. 

Бэкхён думает, что ни разу потом не спрашивал, какие на самом деле Чондэ снятся сны и много ли в них цвета и красок.  
И узнает ли, какие будут сниться теперь? И будет ли хотя бы там Бэкхён?

— Я обязательно вернусь за тобой. Но только ты тоже не потеряйся.

Даже если не вспомнишь…

**Author's Note:**

> горю по котикам и отп в твиттере https://twitter.com/NakahiraWithCat


End file.
